


surprise surprise

by sempreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: hp_may_madness, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Sex, Surprise Sex, Surprises, They're cute, Winter, even if Draco doesn't admit it, he makes Draco happy, sex is just mentioned, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: It had all been good, until he’d found Potter waiting for him in front of the entrance.





	surprise surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for: [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 15: winter, day, blindfolding
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, now turn right, try not to walk into-”

Fuck. Draco’s leg hit something tough on the ground, making him swear through his teeth.

“Sorry,” Potter apologized from somewhere in front of him. “Should’ve warned you in time.”

Draco tsked, massaging his knee. “Yes, you should have.”

“C’mon, a few more steps and then we’re done.”

It had been quite a strange day for Draco.

They were in the middle of the Christmas holidays, two days into the new year. Winter hadn’t gone gentle with them; it started snowing at the beginning of December and never stopped since. It all resulted in the students leaving the castle by Floo to return to their families, and whoever remained at school didn’t have too many choices between wandering from the library to the Great Hall, and taking long, comfortable naps in their dorms.

Draco’s morning had begun in the best way: he’d woken up almost at lunchtime, and took his time to have a long, hot shower, cut his hair a little, and choose his softest lilac jumper from the wardrobe. He’d gone to lunch with Luna and a couple of other Slytherins, and then opted for a few hours of relaxation in the Slytherin common room.

It had all been good, until he’d found Potter waiting for him in front of the entrance.

“I have a huge, huge surprise for you,” he’d explained in a big smile, while Draco proceeded to follow him through the corridor that leaded to the main room.

“Let’s hear it.” Draco hadn’t exactly held back his annoyance for Potter ruining his perfect plan for the afternoon.

Potter had simply rolled his eyes behind his lenses. “It won’t be a surprise if I tell you,” he’d mocked him.

Draco had eyed him for ten seconds, trying to decide if he really wanted to hit him in the face and let that stupid grin fall away from his stupidly pretty face. “And what do you expect me to do?”

“Oh!” Potter had exclaimed, looking at him with a funny face, before taking something from the pocket of his jeans. “Put this on.”

Draco had accepted what seemed like a... cloth, shaped in a longitudinal way and carefully embroidered at the edges, with a piece of lace linking the two final parts. “Were the Weasleys  _ really _ kinky back in the nineteenth century? Where the hell did you find this?”

Potter had tried to hold back a laugh without succeeding. Pointing at the blindfold, “Just put it on, for God’s sake,” he’d said.

Draco had raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure, but followed the hint. As soon as his vision went black, he’d heard Potter rush away from him, returning half a minute later.

He’d been letting himself be guided by Potter through his own dorm – his own dorm! – since the past few minutes, and before he knew it, they were in his bedroom – that he shared with other three guys, who fortunately were all gone for the holidays. The smell of clean clothes and flavoured cigarettes was too strong to not be recognised.

“Okay, you can take it off.”

Draco did, and what he saw on his bed was simply  _ too much _ to comment on. He burst out in a pinched laugh, not bothering to cover his mouth at all.

The expression of pure disappointment on Potter’s face worthed every second of it. “What’s so funny?”

Draco almost had tears at his eyes. “And you ask me? You’re crazy!” he squeaked, pointing at Potter’s figure and then at his bed, covered in red rose petals and with a simple,  _ obvious _ object lying on a sparkling pillow. “Did you just blindfold me to surprise me with an invitation for a blindfolded sex session?”

Potter furrowed his eyebrows and touched his chin a few times before suggesting, “I did?” almost like he didn’t believe it himself.

Merlin. Draco wanted so much to hit him and kiss him at the same time. “You’re shit, Potter,” he murmured, mostly to himself and in a tone of fondness that quite scared him.

“If I’m shit, why is your cock hard already?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
